Plumber secrets
by Miiv12
Summary: The Mario brothers have a secret,a secret that only they and Elvin Gadd know,but what were to happen if that secret got out?How will the citizens of the Mushroom kingdom react? And even worst,what will Bowser do?
1. Prologue

It was a normal day at the Mushroom kingdom,the sun was shining,the birds were sining..  
and Mario was once again saving princess Peach.

Mario and Luigi had just entered Bowsers throne room,where he once again was waiting with the princess behind him locked in a cage.

"Mario!Help me!"  
Screamed Peach when she noticed the plumber.

"Bowser let her go!"Mario screamed at the koopa king.

Bowser just snarled at the brothers staring right at them.  
"If you want her then come and get her!"

Mario jumped into action,Luigi right behind him,they attacked the giant koopa,  
who was viciously just stared at them,hoping that the brothers wouldn´t get hurt.  
She then noticed something,she had seen it a few times but just hadn´t paid any attention to it.

Everytime Mario almoust got hit,he disappeared and then appeared right where Bowsers weak spot was,Peach made a mental note to ask about that later.

Soon enought Bowser fell to the lava and the brothers came to let her out.

"Thank you Mario,you too Luigi."  
She gently kissed Marios forehead,Mario blushed and rubbed his head slightly.

"We should get going,i have a bad feeling about this place"Said Luigi.

"Let´s go princess."  
She nodded and followed the two but before they could leave,Bowsers hand rose from the lava and tried to grap Mario,who once again disappeared and then appeared next to Peach.

Instead of Mario,Luigi was the one to be caught,Bowser pulled him down to the lava.  
Peach screamed,Mario ran to the edge and stared down at the lava,staring into it.

Soon enought they saw a hand,and heard a voice.

"M..zzz..Mazz..Mzz..Mariooozzz."

Mario turned to look at the princess.

"Peach,you have to promise me,that what you are about to see will stay as a secret,  
can you promise me that?"

Peach was very confused,but she placed her hand to her chest right to where her heart was and nodded.

Mario smiled slightly and let out a sigh of relive.

"Luigi,you can come up!"

They waited,and what Peach saw next made her gasp,but she could not look away. 

A hand grapped the edge,but it was not normal,she heard soft puzzing noises coming from the hands could do nothing but stare at the creature that lifted itself up from the lava.

Soon enought the creture was standing right in front of them,it was taller than Mario and it was  
covered in strong looking metal,there were a few tubes running around it´s arms and legs,  
the electric blue eyes staring at them,as if waiting for them to say something.

There were green sparks flying from it,implying that there was a malfuncktion.

"Mario..what,what is that?"  
Peach whispered.

Mario gave her a small smile and anwsered.

"He,is Luigi."

Before Peach could ask any questions however,there was once a loud puzzing noise coming from..Luigi.

"ZzzZzzzZzMa..zzZZzzRio...zzzThere isZzzZZZzthe liguidZzzZZZz..of my ..zz  
skin got..zzZzZZZzzZthe "heart"zzzZZzz."

"Luigi shut down for now."  
And with that said,the robot fell to the ground,livless and unmoving.

Mario lifted the robot(with small dificulties)  
and they exited Bowsers lair.

"Mario..I just wa"

"Wanted to know how Luigi is like this?A robot."

Peach nodded.

Mario slowed his pace and sighed.

"It´s a long story Peach,but i quess i have to tell you everything.."


	2. Chapter 1

25-Years ago i was born in Brooklyn,New York.  
After my birth my parents were told that having another child was very much impossible,  
so they gave me all the love and attention a child could ask for.

My childhood was a good one,my parents loved me,i had friends  
and my grades were great too.  
But somehow,even with all this i still felt like i was missing something.

As a young child i was intested in robots and wanted to learn all about them.  
And that trait has stayed with me to this day.

After i graduated from secondary school i wanted to study robotics,  
but i didn´t have enought money to get me to a proper school,  
of course my parents offered money,but they were getting old and  
i didn´t want them to end up into some awful facility.

Thankfully my dad told me about a guy that could help me,  
Professor E. Gadd was a man who was known around the city for his crazy inventions  
and his obsession with ghosts and other supernatural things.

I remembered hearing about him before,and left immediately to find the man.  
I soon found him and was overjoyed when he agreed to teach me.

For years i stayed with him,learning everything i could.  
what my parents and the professor didn´t know was that i had allready started building the robot.  
I wanted him to be perfect,as close to a human as i could make him.

It wasn´t until my third year with the professor that he found my little project,  
he of course was angry at me for taking some parts from him without permmission,  
But when he took a closer look at my creation he seemed suprised,and told me that i had done great job so far.

After a while my parents found out about my creation as well,they were happy  
for me because of my progress,but they started to worry when they noticed that i spent most of my time on the robot.  
Gadd told them that i was just anxious,but after a while he too started to worry.

I rarely slept,most of my nights were spent designing the robot,  
and my days were spent building him.  
One day Gadd came to me while i was working and asked me.

"Why do you work so hard my boy?  
It´s not a bad thing to be hard-working,  
but why do you care so much?"

I stayed silent until i felt his hand on my shoulder,i sighed and told him my reasoning.

"I want him to know things,to feel emotions,to know the world beyond his programing.  
I want him to be able to live,to be a human."

Gadd chuckled.

"You want him to be a companion of sorts?Tell me,what exactly do you want him to be?"

"..A brother.."

The professor stopped asking questions,but he still made sure i got enought sleep.  
He explained everything to my parents,who felt somewhat quilty about the whole thing,  
but i reassured them that it was not their fault that i felt the need for a sibling.

And finally,the day i had waited for my whole live came.  
I was so nervous,what if i did something wrong?What if he broke the moment he was turned on?  
But before i could continue with the "what if´s" Gadd assured me that everything would be fine.

I took a deep breath,and looked towards my creation.  
"Luigi,power on."

We heard a light "click" and almoust immediately his arms and legs twitced slightly  
and he opened his eyes for the first time.

My little brother was finally awake.

He looked around the place,curiosity written all over his face,  
i took a step towards him so that i was right in front of him.  
He looked at me with his electric-blue eyes which were full of curiosity and confusion.

I offered my hand to him,he eyed it for a minute but soon took it,  
i helped him stand up,which of course wasn´t easy for him right away,  
it took a few tries before he could stand by himself.

Soon enought i was teaching him to walk,it took a lot longer but soon he got a hand of it too.  
And he looked so overjoyed when he took his first steps all by himself,it was like teaching a toddler.

"Luigi,do you know who i am?"  
I asked him when he had managed to walk to where i was standing with my arms open just in case  
he fell while walking.  
He took a good look at me,and smiled.

"Mario,big bro."

I swear i almoust cried right then and there,i gave him his first hug and he returned it.  
still wearing that same smile that i knew was very much real.

I introduced him to Gadd,who at first scared Luigi a little but he got used to him.  
And so began my first job as a big brother,i had to teach Luigi many things,  
of course i could have just give the information to him when i was still building him,  
but it didn´t really feel right to me.

Luigi was a quick learner and was curious by nature so that made my job a little easier.  
I introduced him to my parents as well,  
they didn´t really like the idea of me treating him as though he was a human when he wasn´t,  
but i didn´t care because i knew him,he was just as much a human,a person as i was.

It was only a few months later that the accident happened.

My parents got killed in a car crash,after i heard the news i was devastated.  
Gadd understood that i needed my time so he left me alone for a while,  
but Luigi was left standing there with no explanation as to why his brother hadn´t come out of his room,  
he was confused.  
He hadn´t seen me sad before and it scared him,  
since he always saw me as the brave big brother who wasn´t scared of anything.  
But there i was,sitting in my dark room,criyng my heart out.

"Big bro?"  
I heard the soft voice call,i turned around to see Luigi standing in the doorway.

I sighed and patted the spot on the bed right next to me,Luigi carefully sat next to me.

"Why are you crying big bro?"

I quickly wiped the tears away before anwsering him.

"Well you see Luigi..my parents they,died last night.."

Luigi nodded and looked down at his socks,death was unfortunetly one of the first things i had taught him,  
and he understood why i was sad.

Then out of nowhere he hugged me,and i hugged him back  
trying to hold back the tears.

The next morning Gadd found us sleeping,still holding each other tightly.

A few years later,we still lived in Gadd´s old place,he had left a year or two ago and just dissapeared.  
We didn´t have a lot of money so we had to find jobs,and thats how we ended up as plumbers.

One night i was looking throught some old boxes and found something intresting,  
Gadd had left his notebook in one of them.

I decided to take a look,and soon found that the professor had left us a messages.

The next day we followed his instuctions and we soon found ourselves at the very edge of the city.  
There was a singel house,it looked pretty old,  
it was a red house with white roof,  
thought almoust all of the paint was gone due to the age of the house.

We entered the house but found it empty,expect for one signal large green pipe.

Luigi,being the curious creature that he is,tried looking insaide the pipe.  
Before i could tell him to come down he fell into the pipe.

Scared for the safety of my little brother,i jumped right after him,  
and before i realized it i found myself staring at a very strange creature.

It looked a pit like a dinosaur,it was green and had a sadel on it´s back.  
I was about to ask it what it was,when i heard a slight "clink" noise right behind me.

I quickly stood up and looked behind me to see Luigi laying on the ground,  
there were small green sparks flying out of his arm.

"Oh no,Luigi did anything else break?!"

"I don´t think so.."

I was too occupied with Luigi to notice the creature gasp when he saw Luigi.  
"..Do..you need help?"

I quickly nodded and helped Luigi stand.  
"I just need some tools and parts,can you help with that?"

The creature nodded and started walking,it gestured for us to follow it.

"What are you exactly?And where are we?"

"I´m Yoshi,and your in the Mushroom Kingdom.  
So you came throught that pipe too?"

I nodded.  
"Yes,we..wait did someone else come here through it?"

"Yep,a weird guy,he introduced himself as Professor Elvin Gadd,  
came here about a year ago."

I gasped in suprise,so this is were he went,but why didn´t he tell me?  
Yoshi led us through a creepy forest,  
and there we found none other than the professor himself.

"Mario,Luigi!  
So you did find my note,took you boys long enough."

"Professor,now is not the time i need to fix Luigi´s arm."

He led us to his little house which was right next to a large dark mansion,  
i noticed how Luigi shivered at the sight of it and i held him a little closer.

It didn´t take long to fix Luigi´s armand soon enought Gadd told us about how he had found the pipe  
when one of his inventions had sensed strong paranormal energy coming from it.  
He soon found out that there was another world right under out feet.

He followed the trail left by the supernatural energy,and ended up in the Mushroom Kingdom.  
Where he soon settled down right beside the most haunted place in the whole Kingdom.

After the professors explanation we heard a knock on the door,it was yet another weird creature.  
This one was more human like,it had a mushroom growing out of his head,  
Gadd told us that it was a Toad,one of the inhabitants of the kingdom.

"The Princess!Bowser kidnapped her,we need help!"

Before we could react,the professor pushed me towards the door with a smile on his face,  
oh i knew exactly what that smile meant.

"This young man can help!I´m sure he can save the princess."  
Before i could protest the Toad took my hand and started draggin me towards the kingdom,  
it was all happening so fast i didn´t even realize that Luigi was still with the professor and Yoshi.

And so began my first adventure.

I am sure you remember our first meeting Peach,including the part when i fainted after batteling Bowser.

I remember waking up a few hours later,  
Luigi was there beside my bed and i knew instantly that he was the one to get me out,  
with the help of Yoshi who carried you to safety.

And so we decided to stay here,and i became a hero to the Mushroom kingdom.  
And now you know princess,any questions?


	3. Chapter 3

"And now you know princess,any questions?"

Peach shook her,even if she did have a few questions,she didn´t want to disturb Mario  
while he was working.  
He had just finished fixing Luigi´s parts and was adding new skin on him.

"You should probably head back to the castle Peach,  
before Toadsworth get´s even more worried."  
"Are you sure?Will you be allright?"

Mario gave a weak smile and nodded.  
"Of course...oh and Peach."

Peach turned back to Mario.  
"Yes?"

"Thank you for understanding."

* * *

Hours later Mario had managed to get the new skin to harden on it´s place,  
it was allready past midnight and he was beyond tired,  
he took Luigi to his room and laid him on the bed,  
Mario decided to activate him the next morning,and he went to bed.

Though what Mario didn´t know was that there had been someone watching them,  
and he had managed to get inside.

* * *

Professor Gadd had just finished working on his new poltergust prototype,  
he was going to bed when he heard something,it sounded like something shattering in his lab.  
The professor groaned,probably just another ghost messing with his stuff.

No,it definetly wasn´t a was a koopa.

"What are you doing in my lab?!"  
The Koopa turned to the professor,it was bigger than a normal Koopa,  
and it was carrying a large sack on it`s back.

"King Bowser needs you for something professor,  
if you come quietly then you will not be harmed."

The professor snorted.  
"And what would Bowser need from me exactly?"

"You will know once we are at the castle,now are you coming or not?"

Just by looking at the koopa Gadd could tell that he stood no chance,if only he knew where his ghost´s were..  
He nodded.  
"Make sure to bring your tools,your going to need them."  
"And what will i be doing with these tools exactly?"

The koopa stayed silent.  
"If you want me to build something i need to know what to bring with me."

"...a robot."

Gadd nodded,he knew exactly what the Koopa was talking about,he went to his room to take a few missing tools.  
"Allright,i am ready."

Once they left,the professor made sure to leave the door open,  
he was sure that once the ghost´s saw his lab door open,they would realize that something  
was wrong.

He also made sure that they would find the note that he had left in his room.

"Mario."

"I am sure you have realized what has happened,  
yes,the day we both have feared has come."

"Bowser knows about Luigi,i have been taken to reprogram him,  
to work against you."

I´ll keep them busy as long as i can,please hurry."

Professor .E Gadd.

Mario thanked the ghost that had brought him the letter,he had woken up this morning only  
to find his little brother´s bed empty,and now he knew what had happened,  
and what would happen is he didn`t hurry.

* * *

 **Sorry that this chapter is so short,i just wasn´t sure what to write here.**  
 **The next chapters will be longer.**

 **Best regards.**

 **Miiv12**


	4. Chapter 4

Gadd was relieved to find that Luigi didn't have a scratch on him when they brought him to the dark room where  
he was supposed to reprogram the younger plumber.  
He had promised Mario to slow down Bowsers plan,but for how long?He wasn't sure how long he could  
distract them,or how..

Then he had an idea.

Bowser was walking down the stairs to the dungeon where the weirdo professor was supposedly working,  
of course the old man was a good guy,he would try to buy time.  
And he wasn't going to let that happen.

The Koopa king opened the locked door and stepped into the room,what he found actually suprised him.  
Luigi was laying on the table,his eyes still closed but his chest was open and revealed many different buttons,little levers and bright green and blue tubes.  
The crazy professor was standing next to the table,looking like he was thinking about something really hard.

"Hey!Are you making any procress here?!"  
The professor looked up at Bowser and ajusted his glasses.

"Well,the problem is,i simply can't start doing any changes without the password."  
Bowser raised an eyebrow.  
"Password?"

The professor nodded his head.  
"Yes,Mario has installed a password in the system so that only he can program Luigi,  
i have been here for who knows how long trying to quess the password."

"Peach."  
Bowser stated as if it was obvious.  
"No,Luigi was created before we came to the Mushroom kingdom..so far i tried,brother,red,his parents names,even pasta!  
But nothing works!"

And so the two sat down and started to think.

(Meanwhile with Mario)

Mario was running through the grassy field,he had left just a few hours ago and was trying to think of a plan,  
sure Gadd could also be thinking of one,but it was good to be prepared.

Even though Gadd said he would distract Bowser for as long as he could,Mario knew he had no time to waste.  
His brother was in danger after all. At this moment he was so thankfull that he was  
smart enough to add that password,no one except him knew what it was,  
as long as they didn't figure it out,Luigi would be fine.

At least he hoped so.

 **I know,i know i promised longer chapters but i really just didn't have anything for this one,  
my inspiration is just somewhere else.**

 **But i hope you still liked it.**

 **Best regards**

 **Miiv12**


End file.
